Weekend di Jakarta?
by Melody-Cinta
Summary: Apa jadinya kalau GaaSaku dan NaruHina weekend di Jakarta? Kalo mau tau, RnR ya!. Warning : OOC, AU, STRAIGHT. NO YURIII!


**Author : Melody-Cinta**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Gaara x Sakura H. & Naruto U. x Hinata H.**

**Genre : Romance**

**Langue : Indonesian**

***

_Weekend_

***

"_Weekend_?" Tanya Gaara tak tertarik sedikit pun pada yang dikatakan Sakura.

"Iya. Jadi nanti kita kencan dengan Naruto dan Hinata." Jawab Sakura sambil menyuapkan sesendok _yoghurt _ke mulutnya.

"Memang kalian sudah merencanakan ingin kemana?" Tanya Gaara sedikit melirik pada Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk pasti. "Iya. Kita ingin ke jalan-jalan ke Jakarta Selatan. Ke tempat saudara jauhnya Naruto."

Gaara menatapnya heran. "Siapa?"

"Melody. Melody Nagasakine." Jawab Sakura pasti, _yoghurt_nya sekarang sudah habis.

"Uh.. Baiklah, apa kita menginap?" Tanya Gaara lagi. Rasanya Gaara sangat takut keluar dari Konoha.

"Iya. Minggu depan kan liburan musim dingin." Jawab Sakura, "Kita menginap satu minggu." Lanjutnya lagi sebelum Gaara bertanya. Gaara langsung menutup mulutnya karena semua pertanyaan dibenaknya sudah dijawab.

***

"Halo?" Sapa Naruto di telepon,

"Halo. Ini Naruto ya? Apa kabar?" Tanya suara diseberang dengan girang.

"Err~ Iya. Ini aku Naruto. Melody, aku dan teman-temanku boleh menginap dirumahmu tidak?" Tanya Naruto

Melody tersenyum, "Boleh kok! Aku tunggu ya!"

_Tuut.. Tut.. _

Telepon pun diputus oleh Naruto.

"Bagaimana Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata HHC alias Harap-Harap Cemas.

"Boleh kok!" Jawab Naruto, "Siap-siap ya!"

***

_Tik.. Tik…_

Waktu terasa sangat lama bagi Naruto dkk. Tidak tahu mengapa, padahal sekolah selesai sekitar satu menit lagi.

Naruto melihat pelajaran dengan malas. Sebenarnya dia bukan memperhatikan pelajaran, tapi memperhatikan jam dinding yang berada tepat diatas papan tulis.

Hinata sedang menulis-nulis sesuatu di bukunya. Entah apa dan kenapa, akhir-akhir ini, Hinata jadi senang menulis _diary_.

Sakura sedang senyum-senyum sendiri. Sebenarnya bukan sendiri, dia tersenyum karena melihat foto-fotonya dan Gaara waktu SMP dulu. Lucu deh!

Kalo Gaara, dia sedang sibuk mencatat semua yang ada di papan tulis. Saking seriusnya nulis, coret-coretan guru yang tak berguna pun ditulis. Bodohnya…

_Triiing…_

Bel yang ditunggu oleh semua anak-anak; terutama Naruto dkk. Pun berbunyi nyaring.

Terdengar banyak yang bersorak sorai, bahkan ada yang lebih parah dari itu; jungkir balik misalnya.

Guru Anko terlihat sangat pusing dengan anak-anak sekelas yang tiba-tiba berubah abnormal. "DIAM!" Teriak Bu Anko kemudian. Dia terbatuk kecil sebelum kembali bicara, "Jika kalian masuk sekolah nanti, kalian akan langsung ULANGAN!"

Semua anak-anak langsung kecewa. Coba pikir, liburan kok suruh belajar?

"Baiklah, silahkan menempuh liburan kalian masing-masing!" Kata Bu Anko. Semua anak langsung berhamburan keluar kelas.

***

"Kapan kita berangkat Nar?" Tanya Gaara sambil memakan camilan _pocky _kesenangannya.

"Besok mungkin." Jawab Naruto sambil angkat bahu. "Ayahku yang antarkan kita menuju rumah Melody."

Semua mengangguk-angguk.

"Kira-kira kita bawa apa aja?" Tanya Sakura,

"Yang _simple_-_simple _aja.." Jawab Naruto

"Em.. _Guys_, aku pulang duluan ya! Ada tugas dari nee-chan." Salam Gaara,

"Daah!" Bals semuanya,

"Aku juga pulang dulu ya! Kasihan Kakashi nunggu," Ujar Sakura. Semua mengangguk.

***

Hari esok pun datang dengan cepat. Setidaknya itu bagi Naruto dkk. Setelah mereka berpamitan pada orang tua mereka masing-masing, mereka pun pergi ke rumah Naruto.

"Mana ayahmu Naruto?" Tanya Sakura,

"Bentar. Dia sedang ngambil mobil dulu," Jawab Naruto,

"O, ya, ke Jakarta naik mobil ya?" Tanya Gaara, Naruto mengangguk. "Bukankah itu jauh? Melewati negeri-negeri. Kenapa tidak menggunakan pesawat saja?"

"Memang menggunakan pesawat."

Semua menengok kearah asal suara.

"Ayah?" Tanya Naruto saat melihat orang yang berada di dalam mobil.

"Ayah ikut kalian ke Jakarta. Tapi ayah akan pulang lebih cepat dari pada kalian," Jawab Minato Namikaze. "Ayo naik!"

Semua pun naik ke dalam mobil mewah Naruto. Jangan salah lho! Abnormal-abnormal gini, Naruto itu kaya.

***

Setelah beberapa lamanya Naruto dkk. Menunggu, akhirnya pesawat yang ditumpangi pun sampai di Jakarta. Mereka langsung memberhentikan taksi dan pergi menuju kediaman Melody n Family.

***

Minato memencet bel rumah Melody. Setelah lama menunggu, seorang perempuan berambut oranye memakai bando merah pun keluar.

"Hai Om Minato!" Sapa perempuan itu tersenyum, "Ayo masuk,"

Mereka pun masuk ke rumah Melody yang tidak begitu besar.

"Maaf ya rumahnya kecil," Katanya sedikit tertawa.

"Tidak apa-apa," Kata Minato dkk.

"Ayo Naruto. Em.. Teman-temannya juga. Menginap saja disini," Kata Melody sambil memperlihatkan kamar yang tidak begitu besar berdinding putih. Ada satu TV, computer, laptop, lemari pakaian, meja hias, kasur. Ya… Sedehanalah intinya.

Naruto dkk. Pun masuk ke kamar itu dan menaruh barang-barangnya.

"Aku lapar nih Naruto. Makan yuk!" Ajak Sakura disusul anggukan Gaara dan Hinata.

"Oke deh, Melo~dy~" Panggil Naruto, Melody pun datang sambil membawa nampan yang berisi makanan.

"Mau makan kan? Nih, udah aku siapin." Kata Melody. Melody pun jalan dan menaruh makanan itu dikarpet kamar. "Selamat makan!"

"Saudaramu itu cekatan ya Naruto-kun!" Puji Hinata, Naruto cuma bisa salting.

"O, ya, Naruto, mau jalan-jalan kemana nih?" Tanya Gaara,

"Gimana kalau ke TMII?" Tanya Naruto mengacungkan tangannya.

"Apa'an tuh?" Tanya Sakura,

"Taman Mini Indonesia Indah." Jawab Naruto.

"A-Ayo! Kelihatannya itu tempat yang bagus!" Balas Hinata.

***

Dan jadilah, hari ini, saat ini, jam ini, detik ini, mereka berada di TMII.

"Mau kemana dulu nih?" Tanya Naruto sembari melihat obyek wisata yang bagus.

Sakura mengadah keatas, "Bagaimana kalau kita naik kereta gantung? Aku ingin tahu pemandangan disini."

"Iya. Aku juga penasaran Naruto-kun," Lanjut Hinata,

"Ya sudah, ayo naik!" Kata Naruto.

Mereka pun berada di dalam kereta gantung sekarang. Bukan mereka sih sebenarnya. Karena Naruto dan Hinata beda kereta dengan Gaara dan Sakura.

***

"Waah! Bagus sekali pemandangannya!" Puji Sakura sambil melihat ke bawah; bermaksud melihat pemandangan.

Tanpa mereka sadari, kereta gantung mereka melewati sebuah tiang listrik. Akibatnya, kereta gantung mereka bergoyang.

"KYAAA!" Teriak Sakura yang langsung memeluk Gaara sambil menutup mata.

Gaara mengelus rambut Sakura pelan, "Jangan takut Sakura…"

Sakura perlahan –lahan membuka matanya, dan kembali cerewet saat melihat pemandangan indah.

***

"Pemandangan yang indah ya Naruto-kun," Kata Hinata takjub,

"He-eh, tapi gak seindah kamu Hinata-chan," Kata Naruto. Kata-kata Naruto langsung membuat wajah Hinata memerah 100%.

"Eee.. Terima kasih Naruto-kun," Kata Hinata

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Naruto salting,

"Atas ucapanmu tadi," Jawab Hinata.

***

Setelah perjalanan seharian penuh di TMII, mereka pulang dan langsung istirahat. Tidur dengan pulas sampai esok hari datang.

***

Hinata membuka matanya perlahan. Setelah di yakin bisa melihat cahaya, dia bangun dan mengecek _handphone_nya. Ada sms atau tidak.

'Ada!' Batin Hinata saat dia melihat ada _1 message_.

Isinya adalah…

_**From : Tsunade, kepala sekolah.**_

_**Anak-anak, karena akan diadakan pentas dadakan dari sekolah, lusa anak-anak harus masuk sekolah untuk latihan. **_

_**Salam, kepala sekolah.**_

Hinata tersentak kaget saat membaca pesan itu. Dia segera membangunkan Naruto, Gaara dan Sakura.

"Hooaah! Ada apa sih Hinata-chan??" Tanya Naruto yang matanya masih merem-melek.

"Ba-Baca ini!" Suruh Hinata sambil menunjukan layar HP-nya.

Mata semuanya langsung terbelalak.

"Apa-apaan kepala sekolah itu? Lagi asyik-asyik liburan juga!" Keluh Naruto.

"Tapi kau baca kan? Disana disebutkan karena akan diadakan pentas," Kata Gaara,

"Yaah.. Mau tidak mau lusa kita harus pulang.." Kata Sakura kecewa.

"Ya sudah, hari ini kita ke Taman Impian Jaya Ancol dan besok ke Ragunan," Kata Naruto. Mau bagaimana? Setidaknya harus ada kenangan kan di Jakarta?

***

Sampailah mereka di TIJA alias Taman Impian Jaya Ancol.

"Ke Dufan saja! Disana banyak permainan." Usul Melody, ikut juga rupanya dia.

"Ayo! Aku juga penasaran, ingin naik _roller coster _yang katanya serem," Kata Gaara,

"A.. Aku penasaran dengan rumah boneka," Kata Hinata disambut anggukan Sakura.

"Aku apa aja lah. Tornado mungkin?" Tanya Naruto,

Akhirnya mereka mulai bermain-main di Dufan.

"Haah! Capek! Ngantri mulu," Kesal Sakura,

"Sabar Sakura-chan," Tenang Hinata,

Hampir semua permainan mereka dapatkan. Terutama sih yang seram. Hehe…

***

"Gaara.. Aku sayang padamu.. Sangat sayang.." Kata Sakura sambil memakan es krim stroberi.

"Aku juga sayang padamu." Kata Gaara, bebarapa saat kemudian kembang api terlihat di langit.

***

"Hinata-chan, Apa kau tahu? Aku sangat mencintaimu.." Kata Naruto gombal.

Hinata tersipu, "Aku juga Naruto-kun," Di waktu yang sama kembang api juga muncul di langit yang biru.

***

Hari ini pun tetap sama, semua terjadi secara cepat. Saat esok datang, mereka pun pergi ke Ragunan. Melihat banyak binatang, bermain sepuasnya. Main sepeda bersama. Pokoknya semua kenangan telah terukir indah di Jakarta. Harus mereka akui memang, Jakarta itu tempat yang asyik dan indah.

***

"Jujur aku tidak bisa meninggalkan tempat ini Gaara," Kata Sakura sambil memeluk Gaara.

"Iya. Terlalu banyak kenangan disini kan Sakura?" Tanya Gaara. Sakura mengangguk.

"Sekarang kita harus pergi dari sini. Bye-bye!" Kata Naruto.

***

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Duduk manis mendengarkan cerita yang akan mereka pentaskan di kemudian hari, Mendengarkan dengan seksama walau kadang terbesit ingatan tentang Jakarta. Tapi walau mereka sedih meninggalkan Jakarta. Mereka masih bisa tersenyum untuk hari ini.

"Naruto = Raja

Hinata = Ratu

Sakura = Putri

Gaara = Pangeran" Ujar Shizune,

Mereka tersenyum. Walaupun mereka meninggalkan Jakarta dengan hati sedih, tapi mereka tetap dapat peran bagus kan?

Tidak sia-sia.

.

THE END

.

**Semua cerita ini 89% REAL pengalaman hidupku. Bedanya, aku gak punya pasangan.**

**Want to REVIEW??**

**Aku harap kalian mau REVIEW yaaa!**


End file.
